Fragile Hearts
by SnugglyBunnie
Summary: "If you didn't know me you wouldn't have gotten attacked, kidnapped...you wouldn't have scars..." Roppi said softly. "N-no. It could have h-happened a-anyways. Only... without you, I w-would have died." Tsuki replied back. Rated for violence.


Fragile Hearts

Prologue - Reaper Dreams

_Roppi found himself standing on concrete, more than a little confused about how he get got there ... wherever 'there' was. He took a few steps towards what appeared to the edge and looks down, finally realizing that he is on top of a building ... a tall building. He laughed sourly at the lights below, running an absent hand over his wrist._

_"So easy to jump . . . It would be so easy . . ." he mumbled and sat on the edge._

_He jumped and scooted a little off the edge when something crashed behind and looked back to see a silhouette._

_"Who are you?"_

_The figure mumbled in pain and rubbed his head as he looked for something. " I'm . . . well I'm just a Reaper." He stood up grabbing his scythe, the object he had been looking for._

_"Tsuki?" Roppi questioned when he got a better look at the reaper when he stood up, his thoughts still racing with suicide thoughts._

_The reaper blinked and tilted his head. "You know my name?" he questioned, fiddling with this scythe, almost dropping it again._

_"Wild guess..." He turned his gaze back over the edge, kicking his legs a bit, "So, I suppose you want me to just jump and get it over with?"_

_"Ah... well... Why would you want to?"_

_"I don't think I have a reason why I wouldn't want to..." He stood up slowly, letting the wind shift his jacket._

_"But isn't there someone who would miss you if you jumped?"_

_Roppi laughed dryly, "Maybe one . . . But he'd get over me."_

_"I'm sure he wouldn't get over you."_

_"Everyone gets over me. They all hate me. Even him. I know he does." He states before adding quietly to himself, "He has to..."_

_"If he hated you, he wouldn't have stuck around you."_

_"What the hell would you know!?" he snapped at the reaper, maneuvering himself so his toes were over the edge._

_The reaper winced from his tone, "I just..."_

_"And why would want to help me anyway? Aren't reapers supposed to want people to die?" he glared coldly at him._

_"I should say... I'm not a very good one. I'd rather help really."_

_"You're just like him... I hate you just like everyone else. I hate you because you look like him. Are you playing with my head!?"_

_"Look like him? I ... I'm not trying to play with your head." the reaper looked down sadly._

_"You are!" Roppi moved his hands to his head, "Just shut up... I hate you.. I hate them... I hate him."_

_"You don't hate him. He doesn't hate you." he gripped his scythe tightly._

_"He hates me and he'll leave me. They all do." he smiled bitterly and leaned forward slightly, closing his eyes to the wind._

_"There is always at least one person that would never leave you. Not matter what you think."_

_"Lies are beautiful, aren't they? Hate, hate, hate... I hate him because he doesn't hate me." Roppi tipped over the edge, finally falling._

_The reapers eyes widen when Roppi falls. "No..."_

_A sad smile graced Roppi's lips as the fall ending much too quickly._

_The reaper landed by his body, looking at him sadly. "Why?" he swiped his scythe over him taking his soul, "He will follow you, you know."_

Roppi woke up, his breathing was heavy and he could feel tears prick his eyes. Tsuki sighed in his sleepy and nuzzled against him. Roppi gently laced his fingers through Tsuki's hair making sure he's still there... that he's real. The blonde mumbled slightly when he felt his fingers run through his hair and blinks his eyes open slowly.

His eyes still glassy from the dream, he notes that Tsuki woke up and takes his hand away, " I didn't mean to wake up..."

"N-no, it's fine." he looked up to him, "Are you o-okay?"

"I'm fine." blinks his eyes a few times, already losing parts of the dream.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure." he stopped talking and presses closer to the blonde.

Roppi shook involuntarily when the image of Tsuki as his reaper appeared in his head.

"R-Roppi-san?" the blonde questioned.

"It's nothing.." he replied flatly.

"D-did you have a b-bad dream?"

"Don't worry about me."

Tsuki buried his face into Roppi's chest, "But I w-will always worry about y-you."

Roppi petted the golden locks gently, "Please don't..."

"Mmm I'll a-always will. M-my most important person."

"Don't call me that."

He looked back up to Roppi, "Huh?"

"I'm not your most important person. I'm not."

"B-but you are."

He pushed away from the blonde, "I'm not!"

Tsuki looked down, "I..." he bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"I..." Roppi nearly whispered, "I'm sorry.." he moved back to Tsuki. "Sorry..."

Tsuki moved his gaze back to Roppi.

"I'll be what you need me to be. I'm here for you." he wrapped his arms around Tsuki.

Tsuki quickly wrapped his arms around Roppi tightly. He traces circles on the blonde's back, closing his eyes. A small sight escaped Tsuki's lips, feeling relaxed in his arms. Roppi nuzzled his face in the soft blonde hair, feeling himself get drowsy again.

"Ah, a-are you still s-sleepy?" Tsuki questioned.

"Yeah..." he scratches his bandaged wrist.

Tsuki moved away from him and smiled, "T-then you should sleep some m-more."

Roppi had dozed off again before the man could even finish his sentence.

"S-leep well, Roppi-san."

* * *

**Note::** This is pretty much what happens in the RP life.


End file.
